Who?
by Travista
Summary: A mystery.. Read and see! R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

"Who?" Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I live in a shoebox! (Well, not really.. I live in a very comfy house with 3 cats..)  
  
Ron arrived at Kim's locker a complete mess. His blonde hair was al over the  
  
place, the sleeve on his over shirt was tore off, and dirt covered his clothes.  
  
"Uh oh, Hall D, again?" Asked Kim, sympathetically, Ron nodded, leaning on the  
  
lockers. Kim sighed and closed her locker, walking with Ron to class. "Ron, you really  
  
should stand up to them. This is the 3rd time this week that they beat on you!"  
  
"I would, Kim. Except these guys make Godzilla look like a hamster! I'm not as  
  
courageous as you are, K.P." Ron sighed, sliding into his chair next to Kim.  
  
"Oh, Ron." Sighed Kim with concern for her best friend. 'Poor Ron..' She  
  
thought as she glances at her long time friend, 'he has courage.. I know he does.. He just  
  
hardly ever shows it through that laid back, pure heart of his..' a smile plays on her lips  
  
as she glances from Ron to the teacher, but, her smile fades a bit as she feels suddenly  
  
nervous and scared, she had this feeling.. Like something was going to take place,  
  
something bad.. She wished she knew what it was, but the feeling never went away  
  
through out the entire class. She looked to the clock, 5 minutes to noon, almost  
  
lunchtime. She'll talk to Ron then..  
  
Kim walked out of class and to her locker to drop off her books, after Ron told her  
  
he had to talk to the teacher for a minute and would meet her in the lunch room in a  
  
minute. Kim walked towards the lunchroom, her feelings of fear and anxiety grew with  
  
every step she took, Then she heard a very loud bang and screaming, she raced to the  
  
lunch room, her heart pounding in her chest. She ran through the lunchroom doors,  
  
dodging frightened students as they raced from the room. 2 black masked people were  
  
shooting guns in the lunchroom! With horror, Kim watched as one student she didn't even  
  
know fall to the ground in a pool of blood, kids guiding wounded students away. Kim's  
  
green eyes widened as a masked person turned to her and aimed the gun at her and fired.  
  
Everything seemed to happen so far to her, she saw the bullet racing towards her  
  
heart, when she felt a pair of hands push her down, a scream, and pain as she hit the  
  
ground. Kim lifted her head to look for the two mask killers, they disappeared. She sat up  
  
and felt a weight on her lap, she looked down and to her absolute horror, Ron laid limp  
  
on her lap.  
  
"Ron!!!" Screamed Kim, as she moved him and set his head on her lap, she found  
  
a little pool of blood by his left side. She gently patted his cheek. "Come on, Ron.  
  
Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
Ron moaned a little and opened his eyes half way, glancing up at Kim; a warm  
  
half smile played on his pale face. "Hey, K.P.. Y-you ok?" He asked in a weak and raspy  
  
voice.  
  
Kim looked around the lunchroom to find it completely empty, she cursed and  
  
reached for her Kimmunacator, not wanting to wait for the ambulance.  
  
"Wade! Wade! Come in!" Kim cried frantically. Wade appeared in the device  
  
looking confused and frightened by Kim's pale and scared look.  
  
"Kim? What happened? What's wrong?!" Asked Wade.  
  
"Wade, It was a nightmare! Some guys just came into the lunchroom and began  
  
shooting students! They aimed for me but Ron pushed me away and was hit! Tell me  
  
you can do something! I don't think Ron can wait for the paramedics!"  
  
"Ok! Lucky I just made an auto jet and it needs to be tested. When it arrived, put  
  
Ron in the back, hop in and it will take you both to me!"  
  
"You?! What do you know about medicine?" Asked Kim in surprise.  
  
"I read med. books in my spare time."  
  
"Hehe, what spare time?" Laughed Ron very weakly but immediately stopped  
  
because of the pain.  
  
Tears stung Kim's eyes as she placed her finger on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Ron, don't talk.. You need your strength.." Wade said softly.  
  
Later, jet took them to Wade's lab, Wade took Ron and laid him on what looked  
  
like a hospital bed, he worked and worked on treating Ron's injury as Kim waited in  
  
Wade's living room, on the couch while Rufus was curled up into a ball on her lap,  
  
sobbing his little heart out.  
  
Wade came in hours later, He looked exhausted, and he motioned for Kim to  
  
follow. He led her into his lab and into a high tech room and in the middle of room, laid  
  
on an infirmary bed was Ron. Kim flinched as she saw him lying there as if dead.  
  
Bandages covered his waist; an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, a blood  
  
transfusion tube and I.V. tube hooked into his right arm, the heart monitor beeping every  
  
now and then.  
  
Rufus leapt from Kim's shoulder and onto the side of Ron's bed, rubbing his nose  
  
affectionately on his cheek.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Asked Kim, almost too afraid to ask.  
  
"It's too early to really say, Kim. The bullet went into his side and hit the spine  
  
and he lost a great deal of blood.. There's a chance that.. He won't make it.."  
  
Kim looked horrified, "No! He has to make it! He will make it!" She yelled,  
  
slamming her fist into her other hand. Her look softened as she looked back at Ron's still  
  
form.. "Well, we could try and find who these killers were.." Said Wade. "You up to it,  
  
Kim?"  
  
Kim gave Wade a determined look. "Yeah.. I'll head back to the school to see if I can find  
  
anything.. " And with that she headed out the door.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/n : Who tried to kill Kim? Why did Ron take the bullet for her? You'll see.. =) 


	2. Bullet

After going home to suit up, Kim raced back to the school; many things were  
  
rushing through her overloaded mind. Will Ron be ok? Who would do this? Was  
  
it Shego? Killigan? She had so many villains she really didn't know where to  
  
start, so she figured going back to the scene of the crime to look clues was the  
  
best way to go.  
  
On the way to the school, Kim saw Josh and Bonnie sitting on the steps talking.  
  
They saw Kim and ran over to her.  
  
"Kim! You ok?!" Josh asked with great concern.  
  
"Man, that was soo freaky! Who'd do something like that!" Shivered Bonnie.  
  
"That's what I came to find out, Bonnie." Said Kim.  
  
"Where's your friend, you know, the blonde freako that's always with you?"  
  
"His name is Ron, Bonnie! And he is in intensive care. He was shot."  
  
"Bummer." Josh said sadly, "Hope he pulls through. Well, better go.."  
  
"Yeah, we have homework.." said Bonnie  
  
"Kay. Catch ya both later." Replied Kim, waving to them as they walked off.  
  
Kim entered the lunchroom.. She hated being there, it was so dead silent and the  
  
room still rang with the screams and shots that happened that afternoon. The room was  
  
empty and dark, devoid of all sound or life, untouched except for the police tape around  
  
the doors and windows. The puddles of blood on the floor were still there, drying,  
  
staining the floor. Blood speckled the walls, bullet holes broken into the walls and  
  
windows. Kim shivered as she walked around the eerie room, she could swear she can  
  
still see the students, falling to their deaths or running for their lives. She swore she  
  
could still smell the gunpowder, it unnerved her. She took another step and heard a small  
  
piece of metal be kicked across the room from her foot. She picked up the item and took  
  
it outside so she could be a better look at the metal item. Her eyes widen, in her slender  
  
fingers was a bullet shell, she places it in her pocket and raced back to Wade's.  
  
Later, Wade took the bullet shell and examined it, a slightly confused look etched in his  
  
young face.  
  
"Hmm." Wade said, typing quickly onto his computer.  
  
"What is it, Wade?" Asked Kim, hovering over his shoulder.  
  
"This bullet shell.. According to my findings.. It belongs to one of Drakken's guns."  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
